gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Trouble in the Valley
is an action/adventure platforming video game developed by Activision and published by Fox Interactive. . It is released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC on TBD 2020 with critical acclaim. Plot After the events of Collison Course, Captain Gutt is back and wants revenge on the Herd, joined by a group of new pirates, the Herd must stop him with the help of old friends and new characters in various places. Gameplay In the game, you control a character from the Ice Age films, they have different powers and attacks they can perform. You can collect fruits-like currency, they comes in cherry, blueberries and pears, hearts to regain your health, collectibles and other stuff. The game also contains mini-games used for one-player or multiplayer, you can play the mini-games as a smallest character in the films. Characters Playable Starter *Manny (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Sid (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Diego (Abilities: Running, Speed, Bite Attack, Sonar, Agility, Vine Cut) *Crash (Abilities: Grapple, Stealth, Mini Access) *Eddie (Abilities: Grapple, Stealth, Mini Access) *Ellie (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Grapple, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Shira (Abilities: Running, Speed, Bite Attack, Sonar, Agility, Vine Cut) *Brooke (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Granny (Abilities: Wisedom, Cane, Use Cane Switches, Elder, Precious) *Peaches (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Grapple, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Julian (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Gavin (Abilities: Flight, Sonar, Gliding, Agility) *Gertie (Abilities: Flight, Sonar, Gliding, Agility) *Roger (Abilities: Flight, Sonar, Gliding, Agility) Unlockable *Scrat (Abilities: Digging, Spin Attack, Climbing, Swim) *Carl (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Frank (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Jennifer (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Rachel (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Sylvia (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Fast Tony (Abilities: Super Speed, Agility, Dodge Attack) *Stu (Abilities: *Mr. Start *Mrs. Start *Ashley (Abilities: Wood Cut, Bite Attack, Tail Slap, Digging, Climbing, Mini Access) *Scratte (Abilities: Digging, Spin Attack, Climbing, Swim, Fly, Mini Access) *Buck (Abilities: Agility, Grapple, Rail Grind, Glide, Knife Attack, Climbing, Wall Jump, Vine Cut, Mini Access) *Momma (Abilities: Stomp, Super Strength, Sonar, Dodge Attack) *Rudy (Abilities: Stomp, Super Strength, Sonar, Dodge Attack) *Johnny (Abilities: Spit, Vacuum, 4-Legs, Mini Access) *Johnny's Mother (Abilities: Spit, Vacuum, 4-Legs, Mini Access) *Egbert *Yoko *Shelly *Dobson (Abilities: 4-Legs, Mini Access) *Gupta (Abilities: Bite Attack, Stealth, Climbing, Agility, Mini Access) *Ethan (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Steffie (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Katie (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Meghan (Abilities: Stomp, Tree/Boulder Pushing, Dodge Attack, Sonar) *Louis (Abilities: Digging, Rolling, Mini Access) *Milton (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Eunice (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Marshall (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Uncle Fungus (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Pirate Rat (Abilities: Sonar, Climbing, Push Blocks, Hole Access, Mini Access) *Shangri Llama (Abilities: Wisdom, Old Transformation, Geotopia) *Teddy (Abilities: Super Jump, Massage, Wisdom, Old Transformation, Geotopia) *Francine (Abilities: Cut Vines, Agility, Climbing, Fire, Spin Attack) *Neil deBuck Weasel (Abilities: Agility, Grapple, Rail Grind, Glide, Knife Attack, Climbing, Wall Jump, Vine Cut, Mini Access) *Bubbles (Abilities: Running, 4-Legs, Mini Access) *Misty (Abilities: Running, 4-Legs, Mini Access) DLC Non-Playable Villains Items Collectibles *Acorns *Weapons *Jewels *Power Plates *Cards Fruits *Cherries - *Blueberries *Pears *Strawberries *Pineapples DLC Packs *'Humans Pack' - *'A Mammoth Christmas DLC Pack' - *'The Great Egg-Scapade DLC Pack' - *'Dinosaurs and Plants DLC Pack' - *'Surviving Sid DLC Pack' - *'Scratlantis DLC Pack' - *'Adventures with the Herd DLC Pack' - *'Soto DLC Pack' - Locations *Herd Valley **Hockey Rink **The Family Tree **Drink Parlor **Hunting Area **Iceberg **Geotopian Volcano **Ruined Wasteland **Peaches and Julian's Homestead *Ice Valley **Glacier Water Park **Eviscerator **Campo de Sid **Mammoth Tree **Misty Chasm **Camping Zone **Mini-Sloths' Camp *Snow Valley **Playground *Dinosaur World **Skeleton Bridge **Jungle of Misery **Chasm of Death **Plates of Woe **Lava Falls **Momma's Cave *Space **Scrat's UFO **Mars *Northern Country **Human Camp **Dodo camp **Stonehenge **Ice Cavern **Half Peak **Glacier Pass **Human settlement *Geotopia **Entrance **The Lake *Switchback Cove Trivia *This is the first Ice Age video game since Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games *The game combines elements from all of the Ice Age films and TV specials. Category:E10+ Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:PEGI 7 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PC Category:Ice Age Category:Activision Category:Fox Interactive Category:Video games Category:Blue Sky Studios